What Was Happening!
by Pandalovesu
Summary: Raven fell, Alexander is confused, and Trever... well thats completely different.
1. Where Am I?

RPOV.

I had no idea what happened.

The last thing I knew I was falling right to the ground when I missed a step.

But a step on what? Where? It was dark after that and now I have no idea Where... I... Am.

I opened my eyes to see that it was black where I was. I had to get out. I could tell I was in a confined and closed space because I tried to move and I couldn't get anywhere.

There was a stirring right... next... to me! Then I had something upon my cheek.

It felt as cold as glass that was touching my skin, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Heh..." _Wait that was someone? I'm in this space with a person?!_

"Oh so you finally wake." _Who does that voice belong too?_ "That was a pretty bad fall you had taken."

"What? Who are y-." I just realized I needed to get out of here. I started pushing in front of me, when it opened I jumped out of it and ran.

"Wait! Raven! Love! Where are you going?" He said as he got out and come towards me. He was dressed in a Him shirt, black Doc Martins and a pair of oversized black pants with safety pins.

"I don't know who you are or why I was in there with you!" I yelled.

"I'm Alexander, your boyfriend. Don't you remember?" He seemed confused. He didn't know that I am more confused then him.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I told him." I'm Trevor's girlfriend!"

"You're not his girlfriend, you hate him."

"How could I hate the guy that I'm in love with."

"You must be dazed or hallucinating. You're my Raven; my Gothic girl; the only girl for me; my love."

"I am nothing of the such to you." I was ready to get out so I opened the door. I was in now what appeared to be his room. I ran to the next door that I saw.

"Raven calm down." He came from out of the secant room and towards me.

I swung open the door and ran I had no idea where I was in this place so I jolted down the stares. Out the front door, down the drive and running to Trevor's house.

* * *

**Hay I know it was short and all but when I wrote it it was 1 front & back and another half page long but if someting is wrong I'll fix it and I will love to get some reviews. **

**Oh and I knw maybe I have some bad grammer and stuff but I don't care. I might fix it and might not.**

**Hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


	2. What's This What's That?

APOV.

I'm standing in the front door. She's running down the street, to Trevor's house.

"What Happened?"

I can't believe she just left me. This is all a nightmare isn't it?

No no no no no she wouldn't leave me for "him."

But why? We did it we had sex. She knows I'll give her whatever she wants. What the hell is happening?

TPOV.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Huh." I looked over to my alarm clock 12:52. _Who the hell is here at this hour. _I got up and put a pair of pants and walked downstairs, threw the kitchen and to the door.

I pulled it open and, "What." Raven Madison was standing right in front of me. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you what happened." she said.

"Why?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and you said you would listen."

_Is she on drugs? _"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am ok but I fell and then I ended up in some kind of enclosed space. Then this guy was there too. He kept on saying that I was his girlfriend but as we both know I'm not so I came here."

"Why did you come here?" I asked confused.

"Because our date is tonight. Why don't you have a shirt on?"

_Was she serious!!? _"I...Um... forgot our date was now." While I spoke she started to cry.

"Hay wait what's wrong." She walked up to me and placed her head upon my chest. Then the tears started pouring out of her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and took her inside up to my room.

JPOV.

"Sir what is the problem?" _What did he do this time?_

"Raven she just left." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I only did this because I am his friend.

_At least she is able to leave._

He pulled away from me and ran to his room.

_Only if I could run still. _I slowly walked into the kitchen. Pulled out his favorite drink and food and started my assent up the stairs to his room. Very very very slowly.

APOV.

I can't believe I am laying here on my bed crying. Jameson was coming up the stairs very slowly.

I have to get out of here. I need to talk to her. I need to protect her. I need her to remember.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Sorry on it. I took it and taped it on my door.

I grabbed the box I keep under my floor boards and leapt out of my attic window.

* * *

**Hay ok happy I uploaded. **

**I got candy and I saw my friends today.**

**It was much fun and I have a ?**

**What do guy's breath tast like.**

**Help me that and I can finish the 3rd chapter.**

**You might not like where it's going but I sware it gets better. X my brest and hope to be cold.**

**Please review it's what makes me write then type and finally upload. ^^**


	3. Readying for the Big Time

**To all my reader when your done please send me a review about what you want me put in the next chapter.**

* * *

RPOV.

His room was so nice. So neat. I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"This..." I wrapped my arms around him and I kissed him. He licked the bottom of my lip.

I opened my mouth and he moaned into mine. I could taste his sour gummy worm breath.

"Mmmm..." I can't believe I just made that sound into his mouth. I opened my eyes to see I was under him on his bed.

He looked at me because I had stopped kissing him. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing I'm just ready to go farther than just kissing.

"Really," he looked surprised;" well I don't think we can right now."

"Why not?"

"Well it's because... I um... I um... um..."

"Spit it out."

"I don't have a condom." he said blushing.

"Oh... that's ok... well then lets do it a different time." Wow was I pissed.

"Are you angry?" He can tell!!!

"No I'm not."

TPOV.

"Well um how long have we been going ou." Please... Dear God Let Her KNOW!!

"Ok Last Thursday was... A year." _Ok so a year. It's fine to have sex with her now._

_It's all about taking advantage of the situation._

JPOV.

"I've finally made it."

(Reads the Paper)

"WHATT!"

I started walking back down the stairs.

APOV.

"It's a good thing you're here." said the man at the door checking ID's at The Coffin Club.

I went up to the new guy at the bar.

"So um... your new here aren't you?"

"Yah... I'm Tomb, Rome's younger brother."

"Well Tomb do you know where I can find Scarlet."

"Yah she's in the back but I can't leave right now so just go back there and get her.

OK so invite over. I jumped over the counter and ran to the back.

RPOV.

"Well I'm going to go to the store and get some condoms for next time."

"So um tomorrow at like 7:00." He turned red.

"No more like 9:00 because I need it to be dark to get out." I turned back to him.

"Yah but its daylights savings time."

"But it needs to be black out."

"Why?"

"I need to sneak out because I'm grounded."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yah tomorrow and then you will get your biggest reward ever." I said in a gothic sexy voice.

I went back over to kiss him and kissed him deeply. The kiss was so passionate I was getting hot again. God did I love his sour gummy worm breath.

"Keep eating those gummy worms." I said to him as I left him breathing heavily with an erection coming on.


	4. Store Adventures

**Major thanks to silverwong1986 and everyone for the reviews and my friends for reading it eventhough you were at school and you turned bright red for hearing me speak afterwards.**

* * *

Store Adventures

RPOV.

As I crossed the street and flung open the door I tripped and fell on my face.

I got back to my feet & headed down the isle that was mostly disserted.

It had pas, sprays, tampons, pregnancy tests, lube, and lastly what I came here for CONDOMS.

Wow they had an entire section just to them they had them for men & women.

"Ok now what kind should I buy. Oh wait." I walked back to get a small basket & on the way back to my destination I got some now and later, Black gum, & sprees. _Oh how I love them._

I got back and grabbed a thing of pads, tampons; _oh some spray will be nice I wonder if they have __**black to red**__._

"Oh I almost forgot."

I walked over to the condoms," Which ones, which ones."

"Why not choose the ones with a taste if your going to suck or be sucked," said a male assistant.

"So what's your favorite type of fruit?"

"Uh... Well I like all fruits."

"Well then you'll want 1 of each. Oh and don't worry its buy one get two free." so I grabbed one of all including some non flavored & peanut butter ones. Ten yanked some lube off the shelf.

The ones for guys. The ones for girls. I then went to the register.

"OK that'll be $15.50." After that I ran & got into my bedroom.

* * *

**Thank You for reading I know it's short but I had a lot to do this week Like Exams**

**I would Love to thank _silverwongs1986_ for giving me a really good jugestion that I'm really going to use.**


	5. Help

**So guys I know I have been MIA for a long time but I'm here finally! I had a lot of problems and then my computer/laptop became wormed. I am finally able to make the next chapter. I keep them short to make you want more. Plus it gives me time to process information and get some inspiration.**

* * *

**Help**

APOV.

I finally made it to the back and after 10 minutes of looking I finally found who I was looking for.

I grabbed Scarlet and I took her somewhere to talk privately.

" You better be able to come with me right now. I know its a big favor and well you just need to come with me. I'll explain on the way."

Thinking that she might be reluctant I held her hand and started walking out.

I guess I really didn't understand that much about people sometimes.

SPOV

Wow I can't believe that he looked so sad.

When we got to the car we got in and he took off.

He said once we got on the main road that it was going to be a long drive.

I think somethings really bothering him.

APOV

"Okay sorry to have been a bit weird back there."

"I need your help. Its about Raven. She fell when she came over around 9. She was walking out my back door so we could look at the stars."

Scarlet was just sitting there it was a little frustrating sometimes. Women, I will never fully understand even when I finally do die.

She seamed to be paying attention. She was just looking at me with a concerned face.

"I think she might have lost her memory. I need your help to try and get it back. I'm really afraid to loose her."

Scarlet started rummaging threw her bag and gave me a Puffs. I didn't even know I was crying.

"I really need some help with this. She thinks she's with Trevor Mitchell."

SPOV

"I'll do my best."

Wow was this going to be a long night.

Alexander pulled out his phone and started calling someone. He's trying to kill us. He made a sharp swerve and missed hitting an exit sign.

"Hi Jameson when you get this message I really am sorry and I'll talk with you later. Could you please get the guest room ready we'll be having some company over."

*click*

APOV

Great he's probably still walking down the stairs I shouldn't get irritated I know he's getting older but maybe I should get him a cell phone.

I got off at our ramp and it was still going to be a little bit more of a drive.

"So your going to be needing to stay over today well only have an hour and a half before its light so I'll tell you more and I have to recap with Jameson."

Scarlet seamed like she was trying to figure everything out but then, "The ground must have been frozen and she was, I'm guessing, wearing some high shoes. IT must have been a long fall. Good thing she didn't break an ankle, or worse."

Oh man, I didn't even think of that. Or worse!

I finally got threw the gates and in the driveway.

We went inside and into the living room Jameson was waiting with food and drinks. Time to tell it all.

* * *

**If you've been waiting so long I'm so sorry I just had to start from scratch. I know its been about 3 or 4 years and I'm so sorry**

**Thanks for reading. Send me a Review.**

**I'll be working on the next chapter after an intermission from my laptop.**

**I need your input and I'll work so much harder at the drama and the juicy parts. ;)**

**Thanks ****Gothchick**** though I believe you are no longer with us on here. Your idea is really good I just might need to use part of it. 3  
**


	6. Confusion at School Pt1

**I'm not trying to go too fast and trust me there will be PLENTY!Just going to wish everyone a happy day have fun reading and since its 12/20/12 good luck tomorrow. If we do die tomorrow make sure to guess what happens next If we don't I'll try and get the next chapter up ch. 7. Fun fun. Well LOVE ya'll and enjoy. You are what makes making this not just something to blow off.**

* * *

**Confusion at School. "Oh my Head Hurts!"Pt. 1.**

RPOV

Just a normal morning. I don't want to get up. But I'll get to see my Trevor today and we can eat lunch together and everything like we always do.

I got out of bed so fast on that though and found one of my very pretty corsets and well it seamed like a good day for a pair of short and my usual boots.

I walked down the stairs and out the door. My parents called after me but I wasn't going to hear it. They can have the silent treatment since they grounded me.

I looked up from my feet and looked at the person in the vehical that was in front of my house. Trevor came to pick me up.

I walked over and got into his truck. I gave him a kiss before he drove off.

It was early, about and hours before I needed to be on my way to school.

Trevor drove us to a secluded area and then we got in the back. We started with making out.

It was really hot and passionet. I could smell his hair product. Feel his very warm body. Oh how I loved being on top.

I was grinding agents him. With my shorts I could feel him getting hard and Mmmmm did it feel good. I wanted him.

* * *

**You got to go to my Live Journal for this. Its on my profile. :3**

* * *

There was for sure something or someone outside the truck. We looked but we knew we heard someone walking and a weird clicking noise. I reset my clothes and fixed my hair. The sun was going to start coming up in about half an hour.

We heard the noise again. I looked at the clock and "Oh my goth we have 30 mins to get to school."

TPOV

WOW was this the best day of my life. Raven loves me. I mean I think she might be a little messed up or something but DAMN! I love her.

Maybe I should be concerned.

Oh well. Or maybe I should ask what happened with her and Alexander. Yeah it sounds like a good idea.

"Raven I have a question for you. What happened between you and Alexander?"

"Who the hell is Alexander?"

Well now that I have my answer. "Its nothing never mind I thought I wanted to make sure it was just a dream."

"Oh Trevor you know I love you." She held my hand and gave me a deep kiss. "I'd never be with anyone else."

I pulled us out and drove us to school.

I parked and got out and opened the door for her. I grabbed her bag and we walked into school.

No ones going to think anything about this. None of my friends question me.

I held the door open for her and we held hands and I took her to her locker.

APOV

I need to really get some sleep I can't believe I was almost out for too long.

RPOV

Trevor was such a gentleman . I opened my locker. I grabbed what I needed and shoved and smashed everything else in and closed it super fast before it fell on my and the floor.

This girl walked up to me and started talking. I don't even remember ever seeing her in my entire life but she's acting like we're best friends.

"Who are you?" The girl stepped back and dropped her jaw.

"I'm Becky. Your friend. You've known me for years."

"Your delusional. Why would I hang out with you. " I turned to Trevor. "Baby, My head really hurts from that fall can we maybe skip class?"

The Becky girl just screamed that "its not right" and ran off.

Trevor took me by the hand and we walked past our friends. They all gave us weird looks.

TPOV

"What are you looking at?" I asked my friends. they didn't say anything and went back to talking and I gave Raven a kiss.

She smiled and we went on walking. My friends did a good job and acted like it was all normal.


	7. Confusion at School Pt2

**Hi guys and girls! Thanks for reading up till now. I know its kind of dumb of me to not update and put in a new chapter sooner. I got very sidetracked You could say I was doing research but really I was just reading fan fictions. Y.Y don't be disappointed in me. Its 10:06 pm and I will upload a new chapter tonight! :3**

* * *

"Confusion at School."Oh my Head Hurts!"Pt.2.

RPOV

Trevor had taken me outside and around the to the back of the school.

It was a nice day out. It was sunny and I made sure I had my sunscreen with me. While we were walking I was putting some on because well hell no one really obeys the instructions anyways.

We just kept walking straight for a while then we finally hit the tree line. Then he started walking really fast, he was practically dragging me behind him.

We were going down a trail and it was darker here because of the trees. Trevor made a sharp turn onto a less used trail. The grass had grown over it but you could tell because the trees were off to the side. Also there wasn't any plants on this trail, just near the trees so it seams that it gets used only maybe a couple times a month.

"Hun, we're almost there."

"Almost where Trevor. "

He just shook his head at me._ Ughhh I can't believe he did this I don't know where we're going and I can't stand not knowing!_

TPOV

Her grip got tighter when I didn't answer and then it loosened. Wow was she strong.

After another several minutes we finally made it. Standing in front of us was a house... well it looked like a house it was the storage shed for non seasonal sports equipment.

I looked over to her and her eyes got HUGE! There were so nice and big and just cute.

_Damn it Trevor. What the hell are you doing? You have to do this now that shes all messed up in the head. Why are you such a PUSSY? You should have grown a pair and told her that you loved her a long time ago and you know this._

RPOV

This place was so stunning in the low light of the forest there was gravel around the shed and wild flowers growing in the best places for the look of the place. There was just a tad bit of light that shown threw the trees and landed directly on an angle at the top corner of the place. I was just too cute!

"So why are we here?"

TPOV

"Well come inside and I'll show you."

I took her hand again and walked us over to the door and unlocked it with the key coach gave me. I opened the door and hit one of the lights. _We have just enough light for this to be romantic and possibly steamy._

"So do you like?"

"Yeah, is this the place where you store sports equipment?"

"Sure is, but it's only for the out of season sports."

Raven walked over towards the equipment and then just looked and turned very fast over to some janitorial supplies. Then she made her way over to the used student and teacher desks.

Sure some of the teacher desks were new looking but they were only here because the school has yet to finish some add ons.

I walked over to the sexy dark goddess in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around in my arms and put her hands on my chest. I just breathed her wonderful smell in. She smelled of cheery blossom soap and shampoo. I rested my head on hers and her hair was so soft. I leaned back when she clutched my shirt on my chest. Moving my right arm up her arm and then too her chin and pulled it up towards me.

Raven looked into my eyes and smiled.

RPOV

_I have no idea why but this is so nice. Its kind of sweet having him take me here... letting me into a part of his life just a bit more. He must like it out here. He walks around as though he's been here often. I don't know why he chose here to take me. Maybe because its quite._

He pulled my chin up and looked into my eyes. I smiled because I love his eyes. They were always so nice to stare at. So nice to dream about. He brought his face near mine and then kissed me.

It wasn't rough and it wasn't soft. It was just a kiss that you never wanted to stop.

_OOOOooooo maybe we can finish what we started earlier. But my head still hurts. Maybe I'm thinking too much._

_TPOV_

_Her lips were so soft and so tasty. They made my mouth water. _"Mmmmhh" _Oh fuck was that hot I wanted her. Little Trevor was starting to get up again. Nothing could go wrong now._

That's when I felt it. This warm metal taste in my mouth after we deepened the kiss. It tasted so good. I could live with this taste of her. It kind of made me drool and turned me on a lot more. I'm sure she could feel my cock bulging on her abdomen. I pulled back, breaking the kiss to look at her.

_Holly shit! Her nose was bleeding._

"Uh, Raven, your nose is bleeding." I reached into my pocket and grabbed some faceshal wipes that I use after practice so my seat wouldn't clog my pores. I walked her over to a mirror that would soon be in the drama class and gave her a couple of the wipes.

She looked so nice in red. I could just eat her up. Then I really saw her face and she was bright read of embarrassment.

RPOV

_OMGoth! This is so embarrassing. Well at least my head stopped hurting but just FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! It was getting really good and I could feel his hard member. Wow was I just super horny. _

I took the wipes he handed me and started cleaning off the blood. Surprisingly it was very short. I looked at his in the mirror while wiping mine down and he looked like he didn't get any on his face. Thank God he didn't taste it.

He spoke,"That was a nice taste. Do you want to leave. Or..." He trailed off.

_I just wanted to bang my head against a wall because he just admitted he tasted it. I know I spoke too soon._

I threw the wipes I used away and proceeded to answer him. "Or?"

"Or do you want to stay and finish what we started earlier."

I turned back from the trash can and saw him. Not just him sitting supporting himself with his elbows on a teacher desk but this uncomfortable looking bulge in his pants. "Lets continue."

TPOV

_Wow did she just seriously agree to going farther. Maybe I am taking complete advantage of her but I've had a big prolonged problem only she can fix. _

_Your an ass hole Trevor. This is wrong and you know it. _

_Screw it I'm going to do this._

She walked over to me, she leaned up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back and let my hands roam over her body. I felt her curves under her clothes I felt her breasts under my favorite corset she wore. I loves the texture of it. I roamed my hands down her back and opened my mouth a little and licked her lips. She opened her mouth and our tongs fought for dominance and I was winning. I felt the very nice curve of her ass and as my finger reached the bottom I grabbed it. She was pushing the back of my head to her and when she realized I was holding onto her butt she squeaked.

RPOV

_MMMM this is just what I need. _

_Raven are you turning into a sex addict?_

_No, I just want sex with my boyfriend._

_Good point but I feel like your forgetting something._

My consiounse stopped talking to me and I went back to reality and kissed Trevor again and again. Then he licked my face from my jaw to my cheek.

"You're making me wet." I had no control over my self. I wanted this. I needed it. I was a good girlfriend who wants to make her guy happy in any way. Plus I really wanted this.

"Good." He said huskily."I want you." I took my hand and ran it down his torso to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him. He had such nice toned muscular abs and what strong looking arms and just one hunky chest.

TPOV

She took my shirt off and looked at my hard work. It is hard work getting to this great shape.

I kissed her more and undid her corset putting it in a pile with my freshly removed shirt.

She had sexy flawless soft looking skin and I put my left hand on her right boob and it filled my hand so comfortably. I didn't notice earlier because I was rushing. I broke the kiss to look at her and asked,"Are you sure you want to."

"Very sure. One sec though." She got up and when doing so she unzipped my pants. I saw her go to the door and lock it. Wow she's so smart I completely forgot. I took the liberty to unbutton my pants and take them off after I slipped my shoes off. I wasn't wearing underwear. And she wasn't either earlier if my memory isn't for shit.

* * *

**This is the good part that so many people have been waiting for. So go to my page and click my live journal link for all the good stuff LOL XD**

* * *

TPOV

"SHIT!"

Raven looked at me and asked,"What?"

"My team mates are coming down the trail. We need to go fast."

She jumped up and scrambled for her clothing. She practically quick changed in front of me. She was done zipping up her boots and I was still getting my shirt on after my pants.

I hurried and put my shoes on and we grabbed our things and she looked the mirror for a second and fixed her hair.

We walked to the side door and left out there when we heard my team mates getting out their key.

We walked really fast out of the small area where the shed was and walked down the trail and turned.

"Well that was close." she said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot that today they were going to be rotating the equipment.

"So your done playing for the season."

"Yeah." I held her hand.

"Well then that was a lot of fun." She stopped and so I looked at her. Raven the only girl I've loved got on her tip toes and kissed me. It wasn't aggressive or weak, it was just right. She moaned then we started back down the trail and we looked at our phones .

"We should hang at the bleachers till 2nd hours over."

"Yeah I can't believe we were there that long." She just smiled at me.

RPOV

We hung at the bleacher till second hour. He walked me from class to class the remainder of the day.

We were going to hang out after school at a little ice cream shop because he knows I love their ice cream.

On the way out of school he said he had to go to the office really fast and that I should just wait for him at his car.

He kissed me and left so I walked to his car but I heard my cell go off.

The contact said Alexander. "Humm that name sounds so familial." I kept looking at my cell screen and read my text.

APOV

"I can't even get a wink of sleep today. Screw it I have to message her."

I pulled out my cell and went to text and clicked reply to a previous text from Raven.

'Rave we need to talk. I'll meet you at your house tonight. Your room.'

I turned over and shut my eyes and finally got some sleep.

RPOV

"What they hell?" I was just putting my cell back in my bag when I heard Trevor call my name and I looked behind me and he yelled something.

I felt this large pain in my left side and then I saw the sky with all the little clouds today I felt like I was in the middle of the sky. Then I felt something hit the back of my head, hard.

* * *

**Well everyone I finally uploaded part two. I must say its 2:01 am and I am so going to sleep. Thanks for reading and well yeah HahA of course I wasn't going to let Trevor get real action. This is a AlexanderXRaven Romance fan fic.**

**So my final words will be:**

**What happened to Raven? What did Trevor say? Will Alexander get to see raven tonight in her room?**

**Find out what happens next! ^w^ watch out for my update. And thanks for reading**

**P.S. I made sure to re read because one of my kittens might have walked on the keys. Little Aliens.**

**:3 Also this is my longest chapter 3 thousand some words. YaY! _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _:D**


End file.
